Wenn Liebe In Dir Ist Oder Auch Nicht
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: [Tanz der Vampire x Harry Potter] Was passiert wenn nicht Alfred, sondern Severus Snape über ein gewissen Buch stolpert? Nicht ernst nehmen, reiner Blödsinn!
1. Wenn Liebe In Mir Ist

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Tanz der Vampire noch Harry Potter... leider.

**1. Wenn Liebe In Mir Ist...**

Severus Snape besah sich die Bücher in der großen Bibliothek von Krolocks: Das meiste waren ziemlich unverständliche Muggel-Bücher, da brachte ja sogar ein durchschnittlicher Hufflepuff noch besseres zustande! Er wand dem Zimmer den Rücken zu und

_Ratgeber für Verliebte. _

Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verliebt?"

_Wie man ein Herz gewinnt. _

‚Ganz einfach, zwischen der sechsten und der siebten Rippen... und mit einem Löffel machts sogar noch mehr Spaß, der is stumpfer...' dachte der Potions Master ironisch.

_Wenn Liebe in dir ist ,  
dann klingt aus dir Musik. _

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem (leicht angedeuteten) spöttische Grinsen. ‚Das würde ich bezweifeln.'

_Wenn dein Moment hier ist,  
dann spricht für dich dein Blick._  
'Oh ja und meiner würde in dem Fall sagen: detention.'

Und der Mensch den du magst,  
versteht was du sagst, und wärst du auch still.

Severus schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. ‚Was wahrscheinlich besser wäre...'

_Dein Herz verrät,  
dass Liebe in dir ist,  
die nicht mehr schweigen will.  
_'Dafür gibt's doch silencio,' dachte Snape.

Zeig einfach ehrlich,  
was sich in dir versteckt.

‚Ehrlich?' der Potions Master grinste. ‚Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünschst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen...'

_Kein Wünsch ist gefährlich,  
wenn ihn die Liebe weckt.  
_Ihm entwischte ein kurzes Lachen. 'Wolln wir wetten?'

_Und der Mensch den du liebst,  
wird spür´n was du giebst.  
_'Von mir kriegst du höchstens eine eiskalten Blick,' dachte Severus ironisch.

_Und die Hoffnung auf Glück  
vereinigt euch.  
_Snape schnaubte leicht amüsiert. ‚Aber sicher doch.'

_Wenn Liebe in dir ist,  
dann halt sie nicht zurück.  
_'Schlechter Rat... könnte von einem Hufflepuff kommen.' Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Manchmal sagt ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte...

Dies entlockte dem Potions Master nun doch noch ein echtes Grinsen. ‚Ein Zauberspruch auch...'


	2. Dann Kann Ich Nicht Widersteh'n!

**2. ... Dann Kann Ich Nicht Widersteh'n!**

„Ah-ah-ah..." ertönte plötzlich von außerhalb der Bibiliothekstür Gesang.

„Was zum..." Severus schlug das Buch zu und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie sich diese öffnete. Ein junger, elegant angezogener Mann mit langen silberblonden Haaren betrat das Zimmer, leise vor sich hinsingend.

„Oh, entschuldigt... ich wusste nicht, dass hier jemand ist," sagte er überrascht.

„Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen," antwortete der Potions Master knapp und wollte an dem Vampir vorbeigehen.

„Bleib!" rief dieser aus und legte seine Hand auf Snapes Brust, um ihn so aufzuhalten. Der Schwarzhaarige ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich möchte mit dir... reden", fuhr Herbert fort. „Vater ist ganz begeistert von dir. Ich finde wir sollten Freunde werden..."

„Tatsächlich," entgegnete der Angesprochene mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Du musst zu mir nett sein", hauchte der silberhaarige Vampir.

Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Verwechselte er ihn mit irgendjemand? Nicht einmal der dümmst Muggle wäre auf die Idee gekommen, ihn und das Wort ‚nett' auch nur im gleichen Satz zu erwähnen.

„Ich will dich verstehen", fuhr der Untote fort.

„Das beruht leider nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", kam die kalte Antwort.

Der Grafensohn blockte einen Versuch Severus' ab die Tür zu erreichen und fragte:

„Was macht dich so blass? Bist du krank?"

„Man bekommt ja auch so viel Sonnenlicht ab, wenn man die meiste Zeit in den Kerkern Hogwarts verbringt", entgegnete Snape ironisch.

„Du wirst doch wohl kein Fieber bekommen?", erkundigte sich der Silberblonde leicht ‚besorgt' und strich dem Potions Master eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Dieser brachte seinen Kopf mit einer abrupten Bewegung außer Reichweite.

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Du solltest im Bett sein", schnurrte Herbert und lehnte sich näher an den anderen heran.

Snape stieß den Vampir wütend von sich.

„Das geht ja wohl zu weit!" zischte er.

Doch Herbert lies sich nicht so leicht beirren.

„Nein, was muss ich seh'n?!", fragte er in einem leichten Singsang und schlich langsam um den Potions Master herum. „Du zitterst vor Angst, mon Chéri."

„Falsch," knurrte Severus. „Das nennt man unterdrückte Wut."

„Aber ja, du bist ängstlich, mein Freund!" rief der Vampir grinsend und versuchte erneut einen Arm um Snapes Schultern zu legen, was dieser jedoch geschickt zu verhindern wusste.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ihr habt doch bestimmt noch irgendetwas zu tun?" fragte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Wie man hört gibt´s einen Ball irgendwo..."

„Du hast einen süßen Popo!" rief Herbert fröhlich und versuchte eben diesen zu betatschen.

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und der Vampir wurde durchs Zimmer geschleudert und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Herbert lies sich jedoch nicht so leicht abschütteln und rappelte sich gleich wieder auf:

„Und deine Augen! Die Wimpern, so zart wie Fäden aus purer Dunkelheit."

Dank seiner übernatürlichen Kräfte konnte er die Tür versperren, bevor der Zauberer die Bibliothek verlassen konnte.

„Ja, heut Nacht ist Ball. Ich lad' dich ein," rief er etwas außer (dem nicht-notwendigen) Atem.

„Ich bin nicht im geringsten interessiert!" fauchte Snape und wollte Herbert aus dem Weg schieben.

„Wein und Musik und Kerzenschein!" sang dieser und riss den Potions Master in seine Arme und wirbelte ihn herum. „Das wird gigantisch romantisch! Mit dir in Arm werde ich im siebten Himmel sein!"

Mit einem leicht angwiderten Gesichtsausdruck befreite sich Severus aus den Armen des Vampirs.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen! Sucht Euch einen Hufflepuff den Ihr mit sowas beeindrucken könnt!" fuhr er den Silberhaarigen an und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Herbert hatte derweilen das kleine Buch bemerkt, dass der Potions Master zuvor auf einem Beistelltisch abgelegt hatte.

„Ach, zeig mal, was liest du?"

„Ein Buch," antwortete dieser trocken.

„Gedichte, so!" stellte der Silberblonde erfreut fest.

‚Ach sieh mal einer an – er kann lesen,' dachte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich wusst´ es ja, siehst du!" rief der Vampir erfreut aus. „Du bist verliebt mein Freund!"

„Eher braut Neville einen perfekten Trank," zischte Snape.

Herbert tänzelte leicht schwingend um den Zauberer herum und ignorierte den gezückten Zauberstab.

„Dass es so etwas gibt! Auch ich bin verliebt."

„Das würde allerdings das seltsame Benehmen erklären," antwortete der Schwarzhaarige gedehnt.

„Nun rat mal in wen!" sang der Vampire und blinzelte den anderen verliebt an.

„Nein. Danke." Presste Severus genervt hervor.

„Ja, ich liebe dich!" erklärte Herbert und legte dem grimmig dreinschauenden Potions Master eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn Liebe in mir ist, dann kann ich nicht widerstehn!" hauchte er verzückt und beugte sich nach vorne um den Mann vor ihm zu küssen.

„Tja, dass kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr," sagte Severus gefährlich ruhig und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei flog der Vampir erneut durchs Zimmer, doch diesmal so heftig dass er ganz benommen liegen blieb. Snape beugte sich über den am Boden liegenden und raunte ihm mit kalter Stimme zu:

„Macht. Das. Nie. Wieder." Er wandte sich um und schritt auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um, doch von dem Vampir war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Immer noch den Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Herbert hätte liegen sollen, merkte er, wie ihm jemand blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab entwendete. Er drehte sich leicht perplex um blickte in zwei verliebt dreinblickende Augen.

Der Untote hielt schelmisch grinsend Snapes Zauberstab in Händen und lies ihn vor dessen Augen in seiner Hose verschwinden.

„Wenn du ihn wiederhaben willst, musst du ihn dir schon holen!"

Wütend packte Severus den Vampir am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, was sich Herbert ohne Gegenwehr gefallen lies. Er schickte sich gerade an, seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder zu beschaffen, als plötzlich völlig unverhofft die Tür aufflog.

Lucius Malfoy stürmte mit wehenden Roben herein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Severus, was tust du da?" fragte er geschockt, dann zog er einen Schmollmund und fragte mit Tränen in den Augen:

„Was hat er, das ich nicht habe?"


End file.
